Convince Him
by xomacherieamour
Summary: She loved the movie. She loved him. All she had to do was convince him. Rated M for a reason. DWxOC


"Lucas, darling, what are you doing?" The petite blonde was standing off to one side, her head tilted and her eyes wide as she watched her boyfriend of one year fiddling with some muggle contraption she had yet to figure out the purpose of. His brown eyes looked up and met hers, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Dom, it's just an old VCR. I doubt it will even still work, but it's worth a shot. There's a movie I want you to see." Furrowing her brow, Dominique shrugged and leaned in the doorway of the living room the two shared in their flat. They had moved in together after dating for six months, camp having been long over by that point and all her cousins were either back at school or back in their real-life-grown-up-serious jobs. It had been a time in Dom's life when she wasn't sure which way to turn. Her first real job had been for the camp, Camp Aesalon, a summer camp brought about to ensure that the children of the magical world were kept protected in this time of unrest.

No, it wasn't quite like when Voldemort (no one feared the name now) had taken power. This was, in a way, worse. This was something that Dominique and the rest of her cousins had never experienced. It's as if there was a shadow, rather than a person, who was making claims to be a descendant, of sorts. Not in the traditional sense, as a son or daughter, but in an idyllic way, he felt the same way Voldemort had felt. He thought the same way Voldemort had thought. And he was willing to pay the same price Voldemort had paid, but he said that he had seen the flaw in Voldemort's plan. He said that he had found the crack long ago and was just biding his time until he could make his move. Some of the Wizarding community thought him nothing more than a crackpot who should be sent to live in St. Mungo's with the rest of the crazies. But there were others, of which Dominique was one, who knew from stories of her father's childhood, that took him seriously. Because they knew that even Voldemort had been questioned early on. 'He's probably just some loon trying to get some attention. Don't pay him any mind.' But who knew what sort of crazy was the kind of crazy that would decide that people don't deserve to live if their blood is not purely magical. Even though Dominique's parents were both of magical descent, her mother had tainted blood, and had passed it on to her children. The problem with this particular set of Weasley children was that they had Veela blood in their veins, This meant, of course, that they could sometimes get people to do things for them, as favours, with no more than the winking of an eye. If they used it properly, they could scam their way through classes and exams with little to no question.

Not that Dom had done any of those things, she was an upright student of a bit of a procrastinator while in school, and she hadn't knowingly used her Veela charm on anyone.

Though she had, in the very earliest days of their relationship, thought that perhaps Lucas had fallen under some spell that she couldn't control. She just knew, without a doubt, that he was going to wake up one day and take it all back. Take back that sweet first kiss and the long ones that followed. Take back every time that his hand had found hers and fit so perfectly between her fingers that it almost made her breath catch in her chest. She just knew that her Veela powers were making him fall for her without his consent.

But he had assured her, over and over again, that he would never be so weak. He would never fall beneath her spell and be unable to break free. He would know that it was her magic. He would never let her believe that her Veela blood was that powerful, she only had one sixteenth, after all. And then he would kiss her and she would melt against him and he would groan in his throat and she would smile and lean into him, whispering 'I love you' against his lips.

Despite the rumours, the couple had never made it all the way in the bedroom department. Dom was hesitant. Not because she didn't love him with her whole heart, but because she was, as of yet, completely inexperienced in that area. She was a virgin, with no qualms as to whether anyone knew that or not. She was proud of it, in a way, and wasn't willing to give it up on a whim.

However, she had felt the stirrings of lust in her midsection more often now that Lucas was a part of her life. With his strong arms clutching at her and his eyes staring right into her soul and his kisses making her feel alive. Or even the way he was looking at her right now, causing a blush to climb onto her cheeks and make her smirk. "What?" she asked, her eyes downcast as she avoided his gaze.

"Just admiring your beauty, is all." With another grin, he reached for her hand and tugged her along to the couch, plopping himself on the end and tugging her to sit in the curve of his side. "I promise, you're gonna love this, okay?" With a nod of okay from Dominique, Lucas pressed play on the old remote, setting the movie into action.

It was a movie that Dominique had never seen, had never even heard of from anyone besides Lucas. The title on the screen read Casablanca as the movie began to roll, Dominique curling into her boyfriend by pulling her legs onto the couch with them.

It wasn't much into the movie and Dom was already completely wrapped up in it. So wrapped up that she didn't notice Luke watching her face and her reactions, rather than the movie itself. She had never known that such plot could exist. That a movie could be more than just an hour or so long. This movie was a real story, something she hadn't known she was craving.

When the movie ended, she turned to Lucas and kissed him sweetly. "That was beautiful and wonderful and I just love you so much thank you for sharing it with me." Her voice rushed out in a grateful sigh as she looked at him and he smiled back.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Dom," he reached for the remote and pressed stop, rewinding it (which is another concept that he had to explain the younger girl). "It's just... It's one of my favourites and I wanted to share it with you, is all." The look on his face, the almost insecure look as he cast his gaze toward the now black-screened tv made Dom feel the need to assure him that she was thrilled by the movie.

Cupping his chin in her small, pale hand, she tilted his head up and kissed him deeply, slowly, wanting to convey how very much she loved him in that moment. She needed him to understand. She needed him to get it. She needed him to know.

And he responded with a kiss of his own, smiling against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her against him. "You really enjoyed it?" Nodding, Dom kissed him again and moaned happily, her nails scratching down his arm slowly.

The kisses began to grow needier, Dom felt that same heat stirring and she arched into him. But Lucas knew her. Knew that she was always the first to pull away, and he didn't want her to feel guilty. "No, Dom, baby, I can wait. It's okay." His fingers ran through her blonde hair and he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to do that to convince me."

But Dom, sweet, innocent Dom, was shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him again. She was ready. She wanted him. Merlin, she needed him. And she was going to convince him, all right, but she was no longer set on convincing him of her gratefulness at having shown her the movie. Now, she was convincing him she was ready to belong to him, body and soul.

Sighing softly, he pushed at her shoulders until she was no longer lying against him. "Dom, you really don't have to."

Blinking slowly, she looked at him and immediately started to curl inward, her face belying the hurt she was now trying to hide. "You don-... You don't want to?" It had been, she thought, common knowledge between to the two of them that Lucas wanted to, but was too much of a gentleman to ever pressure her. Instead, he would kiss her and kiss her and kiss her, then disappear to the bathroom for a long, cold shower. But she didn't want him to take a cold shower. She wanted him to want her. Yet, here he was, denying her the one time she was really prepared to let him have her, to become one with him.

Noticing the look in her eyes, he drew her into him again, his voice soft. "Dom, of course I want to. But I don't want you to feel pressured. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for..." His voice trailed off and he looked down at his girlfriend, her body fitting against his in ways other girls had never been able to accomplish.

"But Lucas I am ready!" Her voice was growing louder and she was getting upset, he could tell. But she just wanted him and here he was, telling her that he felt she wasn't ready. Who was he to decide when she was ready to make love with her boyfriend? "Please, Lucas, I am. I wouldn't tell you I was if I wasn't. You know that." Her hand came up to rest on his cheek and she held his gaze. "I'm ready."

"A-A-Are you sure?" he stuttered, having been certain it would be a very long time before he heard those words from his girlfriend. He had, in fact, considered that it would take a wedding before she would become his lover. Which he was mostly okay with. It had made for some long, hard... nights in their shared bed. It had been difficult from time to time, what with the way she would kiss him goodnight and snuggle against him and make him lusty for her and then just burrow down and go to sleep as if she hadn't done anything wrong. But for her? He would wait the rest of his life if he had to. She was special and funny and beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to be by her side until the end of eternity, though he certainly would love to be her lover.

And with a nod of her head as she stood up and reached for his hand, he followed her like a puppy on a leash, still unsure as to whether she was serious, but sure that he was along for the ride no matter what. Even as she entered their bedroom and turned to face him, blushing and biting her bottom lip in that innocent yet irresistible way she had, he was hesitant to reach his arms around her and pull her close for another kiss. "Dom, I can wait I really can-" he started to utter again that he wasn't pressuring her. But she had expected such a move. And her lips cut him short as she pressed another passionate, loving kiss to his lips.

He responded almost instantly, his urges taking him over as he pulled her toward him, arching her back with his hands as he smiled against her lips. "I love you," his whisper against her lips made her smile in turn, her head tilting back as his lips travelled down to her jaw, then her neck. Moaning softly, she let her eyes close and shivered slightly. His touch always did this to her. Always made goosebumps rise over her skin. Always made that heat stir. But it was more intense this time. Because she knew she would belong to him after this. She knew that she would be his, no longer just in heart and soul, but also in body. They would belong to each other.

As he laid her down, she opened her eyes to look at him and smiled, biting her bottom lip. "I love you, Lucas." A grin appeared on his face as he reached to pull his shirt over his head, still looking down at her. She knew what he was saying. The next move was hers. She would have to take things as far as they were to go. He was still giving her all the time in the world to back out. But she didn't want to. She no longer worried about being with him forever, despite the fact that he had yet to propose. She no longer felt the need to deny him or herself the one the they craved. And with such a thought in mind, her tapering fingers found the buttons on the simple blouse she'd been wearing and undid them one by one, letting the shirt slide from her shoulders. A blush coloured her visible skin as she looked up at him and tossed the shirt.

Unsure as to whether that counted as enough for Lucas, she lifted up to unclasp her bra, but he stayed her hand. With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her, a sweet kiss that made her yearn for him to stay close, but then his lips moved down to her neck, peppering soft kisses there and scratching her lightly with the stubble along his jaw. "Lucas," her voice was little more than a sigh as his lips continued downward, the kisses making her skin heat as he pressed them to her chest, then her stomach, his hands reaching to undo the jeans she'd been wearing, tugging them down her legs slowly.

As soon as they left her hips, he leaned up again and watched her legs unveiled before him. She knew this wasn't the first time he was seeing them. After all, she wore shorts and skirts and the like all the time, but the way he was looking at her made her think that this was the first time he'd ever seen her bare skin. And it made her blush all over again as she looked at him. With another look to her face, he tugged her hands to his jeans, implying that he wanted her to take over. Without hesitation, Dom undid the button, then slid the zipper down, tugging his pants past his hips and letting them fall before lying back again.

"Just tell me one more time. I need to hear it again." His voice was gruff as he fought his very instincts to keep from climbing on top of her and driving into her like he's wanted to for so long.

"I'm ready, Lucas. Please." Practically whimpering, she reached for him, to draw him into her, to let him feel her bare skin beneath his. With a moan, he did just that. He crawled onto their bed and, lying beside her, kissed her, cupping her head in his hand and sliding that hand down to undo her bra, letting her shrug it off before tossing it aside, his kiss ending as he looked down at her chest, his eyes devouring her hungrily. "Dom," he groaned, leaning down to pepper his sweet kisses along her breasts, her back arching into his mouth wherever it went, making her moan his name over and over and over, her breath growing short and shallow. Merlin, she needed him right now.

And she told him as much, drawing another groan from him as he tugged his boxers off and tossed them in the same direction as the rest of their clothes. Sitting up to his knees, he moved between her soft, pale legs and reached for her underwear. Blushing and nodding, she arched slightly into his hands as they tugged the fabric down her legs, his eyes drinking her in as he tossed the underwear, too.

With a smile, he shifted to lie on top of her, kissing her and holding himself above her on his palms. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." With a moan, he pressed himself to the junction between her thighs. His body shivered excitedly as that drew another moan from her exquisite mouth.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered against her ear as he drew his hips back. Before she could ask why he could possibly be apologising, he slowly pressed himself into her, her mouth gaping open as he broke her barrier, officially ending her claim to virginity. Tears stung her eyes as she clung to him and took a few deep breaths, her body trembling. But Lucas stayed, pressing those same soft, scratchy kisses all over her face and neck and ears, consistently murmuring that he loved her more than life itself and he is so sorry for hurting her and if she wants him to stop he will.

"Don't stop," she panted, looking at him now and cupping his cheek in her hands. "Please don't stop." With a firm kiss from him, she arched into his body, her own supple and lithe against his as he slowly pressed into her, taking an eternity, Dom thought, to finally fit inside her, burying himself to the hilt with a strangled cry, his face burying in her neck as he bit her lightly.

"You are exquisite," he breathed, leaning up to look into her eyes as he began thrusting his hips very slowly, not even pulling out of her, just thrusting his hips against hers to rock her slightly. His eyes drank in every aspect of her face as he felt her climax, her body trembling against his as she began to cry out, her eyes closing against the onslaught of pure, raw feeling.

"LUCAS!" With a loud, strong cry of his name, she fell over the edge and found the pleasure that lovemaking could provide. Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, murmuring how beautiful she was as he thrust his hips only slightly faster and harder, his own release just moments behind hers as he exploded inside her and moaned against her ear.

"Baby... That was... You are incredible." With a smirk, he kissed her and murmured, "I have never enjoyed that as much as I do with you. Thank you for sharing that with me."

And then he kissed her in the most intimate way she'd ever felt. And she knew, without a hint of doubt, that she was going to be his for eternity. That they would grow old together.


End file.
